


Three Words

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: Three words that make Bucky a flustered mess.





	Three Words

Three words.

Three words were all it took to make Bucky a hot mess.

“Whatcha smiling about?” Natasha asks, sitting down beside you on the couch on a lazy afternoon. You tried to watch a movie, but your mind went back to last night with Bucky making you smile.

“I found out something.” Chewing on your bottom lip, you couldn’t concentrate, your gaze slipping back to Bucky.

“Gossip?” She sat up, suddenly more excited. “Tell me, tell me I wanna know.” She bounced excitedly up and down.

“No, it’s a thing about Bucky.” You whisper so Bucky wouldn’t hear with his superhearing. He’s standing on the other end of the room talking with Sam.

“I’m listening.” She moves closer to you.

“He gets all flustered and blushy when I tell him I love him.” You said you loved him last night catching him completely off guard. He stared at you for a few seconds before he started babbling saying that you were the best thing that happened to him and so on. He started stammering and mixing up words, so you kissed him to stop his rambling.

The one thing he couldn’t bring himself to say was that he loves you too, but you knew he did. He only needed a little more time to say it out loud.

“Seriously?” She looks at him in disbelief. “Are we talking about the same person? This Bucky?”

“Watch this.” You stand up and go to Bucky. Hugging him, you press your cheek against his chest.

“What’s up, doll?” He hugs you back, placing his chin on the top of your head. One of his favorite things in the world - random hugs from you throughout the day. He could do anything at all from making breakfast to brushing his teeth, you would come up to him and hug him before continuing whatever you were doing before.

“I love you, Bucky.” You murmur against his shirt so quietly that only he can hear it.

He smiles, hearing it and the scarlet blush warms his cheeks. He can’t think straight. All rational thoughts leave his mind. He wants to say it back to you, but there’s Sam. Bucky wants to say it for the first time only for you to hear when you two are all alone.

Even if he wants to shout from the rooftop letting the entire world know that he’s madly in love with you, he can’t say it. It was like the words got stuck in his throat. He repeats those three words in his mind over and over again, a thousand times shouting them. Imagines how he would say it, but no sound escapes his lips. Why is it so hard to say it out loud?

You untangle yourself from him and go away. His eyes follow you as you return back to the couch, sitting down next to Natasha as she stares at him and then at you. What was he even doing before you came? He can’t remember.

“Earth to Barnes.” Sam waves his hands infront of his eyes.

“What?” Bucky snaps back to reality.

“Oh good, you’re here. I thought you were having a stroke.” Sam huffs in relief.

—

“Hey, show us the thing with Bucky you showed me yesterday.” Nat and Sam sat down next to you on the couch the next day. “This one doesn’t believe me.”

“Why did you tell him?” You couldn’t believe she told someone, especially Sam. But then again, what did you expect it was Nat. “Anyway, It doesn’t work anymore.” You sigh.

“Why is that?”

“He said it back.” At that moment from behind you, Bucky wraps his hands around your shoulders, placing a tender kiss to your temple.

“I love you, Y/n.” He quietly whispers against your neck, raising goosebumps.

Now was your time to blush. You can’t help the smile that spreads across your face. The shade of petal pink colors your cheeks and you’re a giggling and blushing mess in his hands. Bucky’s laugh booms behind you as you hide your face against his forearms.

Oh, he’s going to enjoy this as long as he can.


End file.
